


Practise Makes...

by Celandine



Series: Narnia Sequence [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being the youngest is an advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practise Makes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/gifts).



As the youngest of them all, Lucy was used to being left out of things, or told that she would have to wait until she was older. That had eventually ended in Narnia, of course, since they reigned for so long that they were all grown-up kings and queens together.

But it meant that when they hunted the White Stag and blundered back into the wardrobe and the Professor's house, Lucy was perhaps better prepared for the shocking change than the others. She believed the Professor when he said that he was certain they would someday return to Narnia and see Aslan again. Susan cried softly in her bed at night after she thought Lucy was asleep, and Lucy said nothing in the morning, only tried to be extra kind to her sister. She saw Peter having to bite back his words over and over as he grew accustomed once more to being just a schoolboy and not High King. Of the other three, Edmund was the least distressed by their return, and while they remained in the Professor's house, he spent a good deal of time in the library just as he had done in Cair Paravel.

Lucy sought Edmund out one afternoon, when Peter and Susan were listening to a programme on the wireless, and asked him if he believed they would really return to Narnia someday.

Edmund stuck his finger in the book he was reading, to mark his place, and looked seriously at her.

"I hope so," he said. "But we can't know for certain. Do you know, I believe the Professor has travelled to Narnia in the past himself; he let something slip the other day that suggested he has met Aslan too. If he did, though, I doubt he was ever there more than once, whatever he told us to hope for. So all we can really do is wait."

"I suppose patience _is_ a virtue," said Lucy with a sigh, and she pulled her chair closer to Edmund. He put his arm around her shoulders and together they read the ancient and crumbling book of courtesy that Edmund had found on the Professor's shelves.

**Author's Note:**

> For ineptshieldmaid who wanted Lucy, patience.


End file.
